theedgechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Weelum
Weelum was a banderbear, and a great friend of Nate Quarter, Squall Razortooth, Eudoxia and Galston Prade, Slip, Ambris Hentadile, and Cirrus Gladehawk. He was once the Gatekeeper of the Gremlop and Drew stiltshop, but he left to accompany Nate and his friends on their travels through the Edgeworld. Biography Before The Immortals Weelum was the Gatekeeper of the Gremlop and Drew stiltshop in Copperwood, Great Glade. He wore a heavy coat as to conceal his true nature.The Immortals, Chapter 26 Role in The Immortals Weelum was discovered in great pain caused by an abscess in his mouth in his cabin just above the one Nate and Slip shared. Nate used water from Riverrise originally intended for his back ache to heal it and Weelum thanked him by uttering the word "Fr-wuh-iends", a word passed through generations of Banderbears''Beyond the Deepwoods, Chapter 8: The Banderbear. Weelum proceeded to teach Nate his language[[The Immortals|''The Immortals]], Chapter 32. When Eudoxia split up with Branxford, whom she accused of stealing, Weelum stopped Branxford from touching her, beginning a friendship with Eudoxia. Together with the Professor, Slip and Eudoxia, Weelum watched Nate fall during his Thousandsticks match''The Immortals'', Chapter 36, and, when he was falsely accused of being an accomplice to Nate in murdering Friston Drew, fled Great Glade, disguised as the cloddertrog attendant of the Professor dressed up as a goblin matron''The Immortals'', Chapter 38. The phraxlighter collapsed under his weight and the companions had to continue their way through the Deepwoods . Building nests for the night, providing the group with food, and protecting them from danger, they made it through the Deepwoods with Weelum's help. Even the Professor, who had deeply mistrusted Weelum, considering him just a wild, unpredictable creature from the Deepwoods began to value his skills and Squall Razortooth became his closest friend. In a wig-wig attack that was fought off with phraxmuskets and sky-crystals, Weelum was injured in the leg''The Immortals, Chapter 42. Weelum stayed at Hive when Nate and Eudoxia were by mistake conscripted to the Hive Militia and only rejoined them at Thorn Harbour[[The Immortals|''The Immortals]], Chapter 81. Along with the others, he joined the expedition to find the Professor's brother, Ifflix Hentadile, but refused to set foot on Sanctaphrax, which he considered a 'dead city'The Immortals, Chapter 97. When the Gloamglozers aborted their illusion of the old glory of Sanctaphrax, he and Squall Razortooth rescued the fettle-leggers and their friends with the ''Archemax''The Immortals, Chapter 97. Together with Galston Prade and Cirrus Gladehawk, the two decided to work at Archemax Yard in Great Glade with the vision of making phraxflight available to everyone''The Immortals, Chapter 101. Personality Weelum was as gentle and good-natured as all banderbears. He was loyal to his friends, particularly to Nate, who had released him from pain and later saved his life. Initially suspicious and scared of phrax flight ''The Immortals, Chapter 40, he later grew to like it and even saw his future in the business. Trivia *Just like Maugin, the Galerider's stone pilot, Weelum wore a heavy coat to conceal his identity. To both Twig and Nate, the reveal came as a surprise. *Weelum is the Scots equivalent to Williamhttps://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Weelum. In the French translation of The Immortals, Weelum is called "Ouilhelm"https://theedgechronicles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ouilhelm_and_wigiwgs_copy.jpg, which is pronounced like "Wilhelm", the German equivalent of "William". References Category:Characters Category:Banderbears Category:Third Age of Flight Category:Males Category:Trivia